turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Charles
Charles is a masculine given name. It is the French form of the Germanic name Karl or Carl. The original Anglo-Saxon was Ċearl or Ċeorl that disappeared after the Norman conquest of England. The Polish Karol, Italian Carlo and Spanish Carlos are variants. A common diminutive form is Charlie. Charles may refer to: Characters known only by the name Charles :Charles (Atlantis), a British soldier who nearly captures Victor Radcliff at the beginning of The United States of Atlantis :Charles (sim), a sim in "Around the Salt Lick", a part of A Different Flesh. :Charles (The War That Came Early), a French soldier from The War That Came Early series. Monarchs of the name Charles :Charles I of Austria, historic Emperor of Austria-Hungary mentioned in Southern Victory. :Charles I of England, historic King of England mentioned in The Two Georges and an oblique reference in A Different Flesh. :Charles II of England, historic King of England referenced in Opening Atlantis. :Charles III of Britain, the fictional Monarch of the United Kingdom in The Two Georges. :Charles III of Spain, a historic king who plays a background role in Opening Atlantis. :Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor, a historic Hapsburg royal who is the King of Spain in "Eyewear". :Charles XI of France, a fictional monarch referenced in Southern Victory. :Charles of Versailles, a fictional character who plays a background role in In High Places. Characters with the first name Charles :Charles W. Anderson, a historical aide de camp to General Nathan Bedford Forrest, appearing in Fort Pillow. :Charles Cornwallis, a historical British military commander who plays a prominent role in the Atlantis (series). :Charles Coughlin, a historical Canadian-American priest and media personality who appears in the story "Joe Steele". :Charles Darwin, historical British scientist who formulated the theory of natural selection, and is mentioned in the Atlantis story "The Scarlet Band". :Charles Galtier, a Quebecois in Southern Victory. :Charles de Gaulle, a historical French general and statesman who appears in The Man With the Iron Heart and The War That Came Early series. :Charles Gillen, a fictional Virginia plantation owner in A Different Flesh. :Charles George Gordon, a historical British general who appears in How Few Remain. :Charles Healey, a fictional American general who appears in Worldwar. :Charles Evans Hughes, a historical U.S. Chief Justice who appears in Coup d'Etat and is referenced in "Joe Steele". :Charles W. La Follette, a semi-fictional American statesman with a prominent role in the Southern Victory series. :Charles Lindbergh, a historical aviation pioneer, referenced in passing in several Turtledove works. :Charles Lucas, a Royal American Mounted Police officer in The Two Georges. :Charles Manson, a historical murder-syndicate boss mentioned in "Before the Beginning". :Charles Marshall, a historical aide de camp to General Robert E. Lee, appears in The Guns of the South. :Charles Burton Mitchel, a historical American and Confederate legislator, obliquely mentioned in connection to his fictional descendant Burton Mitchel in the Southern Victory series. :Charles Neville, the historical 6th Earl of Westmoreland, who appears in Ruled Britannia. :Charles Vail, a historical American surgeon who appears in Fort Pillow. :Charles Venable, a historical aide de camp to General Robert E. Lee, appears in The Guns of the South. Characters known as Karl: :Karl (Worldwar), a minor character in the novel Aftershocks. :Karl Becker, a fictional German military engineer and POV in the novel In the Balance. :Karl Dönitz, a historical German admiral appearing in The War That Came Early series and referenced in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. :Karl Edelsheim, a fictional German sergeant and POV in the novel After the Downfall. :Karl-Friedrich von Holtzendorf, a German colonel and minor character in the novel Last Orders. :Karl Jobst, a fictional US Army Lieutenant in How Few Remain. :Karl Marx, a historical political theorist referenced in many of Turtledove's works. :Karl Stuckart, a student in the novel In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Karl Wirtz, a historical German nuclear physicist appearing in the novel ''The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters known as Karol: :Karol Józef Wojtyła, the birth name of Pope John Paul II referenced in the short story "Under St. Peter's", where no name is given for the character at all. Characters known as Carl: :Carl (Atlantis), a farmer in Opening Atlantis. :Carl (Used car salesman), a used car salesman and minor character in the novel All Fall Down. :Carl Bernstein (Southern Victory), a US Army Sergeant, minor character in The Grapple where he is a humorous, anachronistic analog of a historic figure. :Carl Friedrich von Weizsäcker, a historical German nuclear physicist referenced in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. :Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim, a historical Finnish military leader and politician referenced in the novel West and East. :Carl Lundquist, a minor character in "Hindsight". :Carl Martin, the son of Chester Martin appearing in the Southern Victory series. :Carl Andrew Spaatz, a historical United States Army General appearing in the novel Joe Steele as a young major. Characters known as Carlo: :Carlo (Gladiator), a university student and minor character in the novel The Gladiator. :Carlo Corvo, a fictional United States Army Sergeant appearing in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters known as Carlos: :Carlos Ruiz, a farmer from Sonora in the Southern Victory series. :Carlos Weinberg, a minor character in Coup d'Etat. Characters known as Charlie: :Charlie, a customs inspector in Return Engagement. :Charlie Baumgartner, a US army corporal in Drive to the East. :Charlie Chaplin, a historical English comic actor referenced in The War That Came Early series. :Charlie Clark, a janitor in the novel The Disunited States of America. :Charlie Cox, a US government official in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Charlie Ebbets, an engineer in "The Road Not Taken". :Charlie Fixico, a Creek Nation chief in ''American Front. :Charlie Kaapu, a surfer appearing in the Days of Infamy series. :Charlie Key, a historic Union soldier appearing in the novel Fort Pillow. :Charlie Lynton, a fictional Prime Minister of the United Kingdom appearing in the novel In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Charlie O'Doole, a minor character in "The Green Buffalo". :Charlie Pytlak, a US army sergeant in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. :Charlie Ross, a historic White House Press Secretary appearing in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. :Charlie Sanders, a minor character in In the Balance. :Charlie Storer, the drummer for Squirt Frog and the Evolving Tadpoles in the Supervolcano trilogy. :Charlie Sullivan, a POV reporter and speechwriter in the novel Joe Steele. :Charlie Tompkins, a minor character in In the Balance. :Charlie White, a fishing boat cook in the Southern Victory series. :Charlie Woo, a repair shop owner in the novel Curious Notions. :Charlie Yamada, a San Atanasio councilman in Things Fall Apart. Category:First Name Disambiguation